This invention relates to a solution feeder with a nipple, particularly one that can forcibly make the solution contained in a bottle flow into the mouth of a user, i.e. a baby, even if the user resists chewing the nipple.
A known conventional feeder has a spoon-shaped head instead of a nipple to receive the solution contained in a bottle and then for a user to drink. However, the spoon-shaped head is open so that the solution received therein is liable to drop out in case of the user's resistance.
Another known conventional feeder has a bottle, an annular cap, a nipple, a cone-shaped annular nipple supporter, a ring fixed around an upper portion of the nipple supporter, and a soft sack positioned in a center hollow of the nipple supporter. The nipple supporter has the upper and the lower end of its center hollow provided with a leaking hole for the solution contained in the bottle to drip out of the nipple. Provided a user should resist to chew the nipple and bites the nipple with force, the solution would not flow out of the nipple.